


Кровавая метель на снегу

by oda_tumanu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drama, Gen, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Thriller, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oda_tumanu/pseuds/oda_tumanu
Summary: Вампирское AU. Бокуто Котаро – начинающий охотник на вампиров, подающий большие надежды. Бокуто Котаро ненавидит вампиров за то, что они сделали с его семьёй. В банальной уличной стычке его лучшего друга кусают, Куроо становится вампиром. А на одной из охотничьих вылазок Бокуто попадает в ловушку к самой могучей семье вампиров в стране, но неожиданно для себя сбегает вместе с полукровкой, и теперь за ним охотится полгорода.
Kudos: 1





	1. Первая деталь в цепочке домино

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная попытка написать хороший экшоновый макси. Надеюсь, в этот раз у меня получится. Отношанки будут, но по минималке, рейтинг за кровушку и убийства.  
> Спонсоры этих свистоплясок: Vampire the Masquerade, What we do in the shadows и Hellsing.
> 
> P.S. Работа продублирована на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9982664)

The Black Angels – Young Men Dead

Куроо не выходил на связь уже две недели, каждый день из которых я торчал в «Безглавой курице». В пору бить тревогу, но я не спешил. Несмотря на то, что случилось, точнее, благодаря тому, что случилось, я знал, что он жив. Ладно, не жив, но цел и невредим. Ему ведь не успели навредить ещё больше? Чёрт побери, Тетсуро!  
С досады я саданул кулаком по столу, но звук удара утонул в общем гвалте. Из-за меня Тетс теперь кровопийца. Или он всё-таки отлёживается в одной из больниц и не говорит мне, чтобы я не убивался чувством вины? Но я всё равно виноват. Не доглядел, снова не успел прийти на помощь и потерял ещё одного близкого человека.  
– Так, стопэ. – Сказал я своей кружке пива. – Не говори так о Куроо. Он жив. Или, по крайней мере, в порядке, просто по какой-то причине залёг на дно.  
По какой-то.  
Чувак, сидящий через одного, как-то странно на меня покосился, я в ответ осклабился, а бармен и бровью не повёл. Для меня в порядке вещей говорить с самим собой. Я ошивался в «Курице» лет с тринадцати, и Шидзука был кем-то вроде феи-крёстной: позволял ночевать в его баре, когда я отказывался идти домой, приносил еды с кухни, давал подработку и сводил с самыми матёрыми охотниками. Однако мы никогда не откровенничали, я не рассказывал ему о своей жизни и не спрашивал о его. Шидзука придерживался простого правила: «Я хозяин бара, а не жилетка для нытья». И всё же он был добр ко мне.  
В этом тесном баре, затерянном в паутине узких улочек центральной части города, обычно заседали охотники на вампиров, простые люди сюда тоже заглядывали, но, уловив особенную атмосферу, больше не возвращались. Все посетители если не тесно, то шапочно были друг с другом знакомы. Также это было наше с Тетсуро условленное место: потерялся или нуждаешься по помощи – идёшь в «Безглавую курицу» и либо ждёшь там до посинения, либо оставляешь сообщение через бармена.  
Меня знала здесь почти каждая собака, я и работал здесь, и устраивал вечеринки, и брал заказы. Каждый охотник, хоть раз заглядывавший сюда, подвергался моему допросу с пристрастием обо всех вампирских кланах, семьях и группировках, о которых им только было известно. Так я получал работу, а заодно пытался ухватиться за ниточку, которая бы вывела меня на убийц моей матери.  
На одну из таких работёнок со мной пошёл Тетс. Он-то официально не охотник, он мастерит пушки, но стреляет отменно, и иногда мне требуются дополнительные руки. Мы вполне справлялись, пока к ним не подоспела подмога, и мы едва унесли ноги. Вернее, я унёс. Куроо не повезло. А потом он пропал, и первые три дня я буквально жил в «Курице», пока Шидзука не выпнул меня домой. Но я упрямо приходил сюда ближе к вечеру и торчал до закрытия. Чтобы Шидзука не ворчал, я помогал убирать помещение и перемывал посуду.  
– Эй, Котаро, ты в порядке? – Мне махнул молодой охотник, учившийся на пару курсов младше меня в военной академии. Он всегда был рад меня видеть, но сегодня моё привычное дружелюбие было съедено нервами.  
– Пучком! – Кисло улыбнувшись, я отсалютовал ему кружкой пива.  
«Ага, пучком и сбоку бантик».  
Мой бро, лучший друг, с которым мы съели не один пуд соли, который даже таскался со мной в Трансильванию, теперь упырь. Один из тех, на кого я охочусь и безжалостно убиваю и один из тех, кто может безжалостно убить меня. По спине пробежал холодок.  
В общем, я решил, что ждать дольше себе дороже, так что если Тетс не объявится в ближайшие дни, я просто выслежу его, как и полагается охотнику. Хоть из-под земли достану.  
Я вздохнул и посмотрел на дно кружки через толщу пива, на медленное пузырение кисловатого напитка. Дешёвое пойло. Прохиндей Шидзука не мог разжиться чем получше? Как эти помои вообще пить можно? И кто бы заткнул этот фонтан? Я бросил тяжёлый взгляд на своего незваного соседа, который с энтузиазмом мне что-то втирал. Спёртый, с нотками паров алкоголя и потных тел, густой воздух в баре душил. Мне нужно проветриться. Залпом осушив кружку, я поморщился и хлопнул по столу купюрой, буркнув «Сдачи не надо» и, пробравшись через толпу завсегдатаев, вышел наружу.  
Свежая прохлада ночного воздуха приятно обдала взмокшую кожу и разгоряченный лоб. Прикрыв глаза, я вздохнул полной грудью и выпустил облачко пара в чистое, усеянное звёздами, небо.  
– Славная ночка, да, бро?  
Я вздрогнул и обернулся. Подпирая стену, в сумерках ночи прятался Куроо. Свисающий над входом плафон-тарелка направлял конус яркого света ровно на участок перед дверью, где я стоял, поэтому кроме смутного силуэта, я не видел ничего.  
– Тетс?  
– Во плоти.  
Он шагнул в круг света, и мы обнялись. Отстранившись, он похлопал меня по спине, а я оставил ладони на плечах друга, как будто если разожму пальцы, он снова исчезнет. Я рассматривал его лицо, а Тетс, как всегда, отвечал усмешкой. Взгляд его, конечно же, изменился, хоть и не был таким хищным и голодным, как у чистокровных упырей. И всё же.  
– Покажи клыки. – Я полез пальцами в рот Куроо.   
– Ай, зачем грязными лапами-то, я и сам рот открыть могу. – Куроо убрал мою руку от своего лица. – И как будто ты клыков не видел.   
– Твоих не видел.   
Куроо лучше чем кто-либо знал, что со мной спорить бесполезно, поэтому он научился быстро сдаваться. Воздохнув, он показал оскал. Длинные и острые тройки и чуть поменьше – двойки и четвёрки. Я присвистнул.   
– Реально вампирские клыки.   
– А ты что ожидал, Шерлок.   
– До последнего надеялся, что то был кошмарный сон. И вообще, завянь, у меня ещё не было друзей упырей!   
Я хохотнул от рифмы, а Куроо и вовсе прыснул. И вместе со смехом сошло напряжение. Но к радости встречи примешался горький привкус сожаления и вины. Я сглотнул ком в горле.   
– Ладно, вижу, отбитое чувство юмора ещё с тобой, переживёшь.   
Тетс хлопнул меня по плечу.   
– У меня там манатки. – Не глядя другу в глаза, я кивнул на дверь «Курицы». – Не зайдёшь?   
– Я теперь вампир, а это место набито теми, кто обычно шпигует упырей серебром.  
– И то верно. Но мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Я быстро заберу вещи, и пойдём куда-нибудь в тихое место.


	2. Печальная история вампира

Get Scared – My Nightmare

Осталось около часа до захода солнца, и как только потухнут последние красноватые лучики, Радклиффы отправятся на охоту. Охотой они называли загон жертв в собственном саду. Мне запрещалось в этом участвовать, но по доброй воле я бы на это и не пошёл. Я только наблюдал из окна своей небольшой комнатки в западной башне, как мелькали внизу тени, видел брызги тёмной крови, слышал крики и предсмертные хрипы. И представлял, как сам могу однажды оказаться там, и за мной будут гоняться, играть, прячась среди пышных кустов, настигать тенями и жадно выпивать все соки, сдавив горло. Я видел это в своих кошмарах. Время от времени госпожа Кармилла напоминала, что я для них не столько бесплатная рабочая сила, сколько деликатес. Говорят, нет ничего вкуснее крови полукровок.  
Мой отец был человеком, а мать – потомственной вампиршей из древнего рода, происходившего от самого графа Дракулы. Они ужасно гордились своими корнями и ненавидели меня. Я был бельмом на их глазу, живым напоминанием, как родная сестра Кармиллы пала до связи с человеком. Своего отца не знал, а мою мать убили через полтора года после моего рождения, но ни на фотографиях, ни на картинах я её не видел: везде, где были её портреты, они были попросту вырезаны. Радклиффы делали вид, что моей матери никогда не существовало, разговоры о ней не заводились, а я даже не знал, на чьих руках её кровь.  
Мне позволяли жить в замке, но не выпускали дальше ограды под страхом мучительной смерти, в обмен на их щедрость я должен был ухаживать за садом и выполнять любые их поручения по дому. Моё положение прислуги облегчало участь моей двоюродной сестры Эльвиры, дочери Кармиллы, которая, казалось, ненавидит меня сильнее всех. Но не всё так удручающе, я знал, что незадолго до смерти мать обратила отца и он сейчас где-то там. Если, конечно, до него не добрались охотники. Жить дальше с Радклиффами у меня не было сил, вот я и зацепился за возможность его разыскать. Просто так с десертной тарелки чистокровных не сбежишь, тут нужен был изощрённый план, и пока все идеи, приходившие мне в голову, выглядели провальными.  
В начале каждого месяца шестёрки – вампиры из подчинённых кланов или обращённые – поставляли моему семейству партию пленников, людей, которыми они питались до следующего месяца. Разумеется, сразу всех не убивали, и однажды, уличив момент, я украл ключи от темниц у нашего дворецкого. В тот вечер, когда они наелись, я тихой тенью просочился в подземелье. Кто-то кричал, царапал стены и гремел кандалами, кто-то тихо плакал, кто-то шептал что-то на непонятном языке, забившись в угол, и только один пленник сидел спокойно и без страха смотрел на меня. Наши взгляды встретились.  
Это был мальчишка, на вид моего возраста, щуплый, со светлыми волосами и внимательным взглядом кошачьих глаз. Прежде я никогда не видел таких людей. Присев на корточки, чтобы наши лица оказались на одном уровне, я протянул к нему руку через прутья решётки и коснулся его щеки. Он даже не моргнул.  
– Тёплый. – Шёпотом, боясь быть обнаруженным, сказал я.  
Парнишка как будто вышел из оцепенения, дрогнул и перевёл взгляд на мою руку.  
– Холодный. – Не то передразнил, не то повторил за мной он. – Ты вампир?  
Я кивнул.  
– Но я пришёл не убивать тебя.  
– Хочешь перед этим поиграть?  
– Я не играю с едой. – Его зрачки расширились. – Вообще я не кусаю людей, пью только медицинскую кровь.  
– Понятно. – Парень опустил взгляд себе под ноги.  
– Хочешь есть? Я… Я знаю, где мои хозяева хранят еду для людей.  
Я не стал вдаваться в подробности, что состою в кровном родстве с Радклиффами, к тому же, фактически, я прислуга. Болезненный и потерянный вид парнишки вызвал неприятное свербение в груди, как будто я проглотил мышь, и она скреблась лапками в моём пищеводе. Почему-то захотелось убежать, но при этом я не хотел оставлять его одного. Однако в любую минуту мог появиться Гораций и застукать меня здесь, что бы вылилось в большой скандал.  
– Я вернусь. – Сказал я одними губами. Он точно доживёт до следующего дня, но дальнейшая его судьба весьма туманна. Одно я знал наверняка: до конца месяца его жизнь оборвётся.  
Позже я узнал, что паренька зовут Кенма, он учится в колледже, в свободное время сидит дома, очень любит игры, но у меня были только книги, которые я носил ему тайком, а он тайком их читал. И каждый вечер я приходил к нему, опасаясь, что в один прекрасный день его камера окажется пустой. Я не хотел, чтобы Радклиффы его убили.  
Всю неделю лили дожди, иногда перемежавшиеся грозами. С залива неподалёку от замка поднимался густой туман, в котором тонул горизонт и расплывались очертания чёрного леса. Туман был повсюду, даже просочился в замок и его словно затопило. Затхлый запах темницы усилился влажностью, даже кирпичная кладка, казалось, источает воду. Из пленников, привезённых в начале месяца, остались единицы. Кенма ещё был жив, но тянуть более было нельзя.  
Поскользнувшись на последней ступеньке, я чертыхнулся, едва удержавшись на мокрую стену. Человек, к которому я заглядывал каждую ночь, ждал меня.  
– Кейджи? – Еле слышно позвал Кенма.  
В ответ я звякнул ключами и отворил со скрипом его камеру.  
– Тебе нужно бежать.  
– Что? К-куда? – Парень ошарашено смотрел на приоткрытую дверь. – Серьёзно?  
От надежды, мелькнувшей в медовых глазах затравленного парня, Кейджи стало не по себе, он прикусил губу и коротко кивнул.  
– Только я должен тебя проводить.  
– Хорошо. Но… – Немой вопрос повис между ними.  
– Всё в порядке. – Полукровка улыбнулся. – Давно мечтал насолить родственничкам.


	3. Осечка

POV Бокуто Котаро

Rob Zombie – Dragula 

«Пожалуй, стоило за ними некоторое время понаблюдать».  
Я сидел на ветке дерева на противоположном холме и смотрел через бинокль на классический готический замок. Говорят, он стоит там с незапамятных времён, окружённый чёрным лесом и мрачными тайнами. От этого напускного флёра таинственности, улыбка сама собой появлялась у меня на лице.  
Плотная ночь окутала небольшой городок, и только жёлтая луна робко показывала свой круглый бок, света от неё почти не было, поэтому я захватил бинокль ночного видения. На улице было тепло и безветренно, хотя уже подступал октябрь.  
Идея зачистить гнездо самых древних и матёрых вампиров в округе была спонтанной, а план налёта самоубийственным, однако кто я такой, чтобы противиться охотничьим инстинктам. Особенно когда привычный мир рушился, упорядочить хаос помогало конкретное занятие и выплеск адреналина. Неопределённость сводила меня с ума, а охота давала чувство приземлённости. У тебя есть цель – ты берёшь и делаешь.  
– Ты постоянно бросаешься в бой очертя голову. – Часто повторял мастер Рейнхардт.  
– И всё же я пока жив.  
– Твоя невероятная удача не бесконечна. Однажды она даст осечку – и ты пострадаешь. У тебя неплохие аналитические способности, Бокуто, так будь добр, включай иногда мозги. Иначе я зря тут перед тобой распинаюсь. Такие талантливые охотники, как ты, на вес золота. Если мы не хотим проиграть войну упырям, мы должны научиться управлять своими импульсами и эмоциями.  
И я знал, что мастер Рейнхардт прав. Он всегда был прав. Когда мне удавалось вовремя включить мозги, миссии проходили как по маслу. Но инцидент с Куроо пошатнул мой хрупкий привычный мирок, выбил из-под ног почву. Думать ни о чём не хотелось, желание было одно: загнать в угол и убить. Не Куроо, конечно же.  
– Итак, каков план действий? – Пробормотал я себе под нос. – Просто врываемся с диким воплем и крошим в капусту всё, что шевелится, при этом надеемся не получить на орехи и унести ноги живым? Ты же понимаешь, что это нереально? Понимаю. Тогда нам нужен альтернативный подход. Нечто изящное и остроумное. Не самый мой конёк, но, думаю, что-то можно придумать прямо на ходу. Как можно обставить самых древних и матёрых упырей в округе? Кажется, что-то было у того косматого старикашки, похожего на волшебника из сказок… Да, когда он шутил про вампиров и чеснок. «Чеснок для вампира бесполезен, если только вы не собираетесь взять пригоршню молотого чеснока и запихать ему в нос». Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, да, точно.  
Я убрал бинокль от лица, покопался в чёрной сумке-банане, заброшенной за плечо, и нащупал несколько маленьких цилиндров, не больше спичечного коробка каждый.  
– На этот случай у меня припасены весёлые чесночные гранаты. Не, ну остроумно же! Так, теперь черёд изящного.  
Я сверился с часами.  
– Они должны быть сыты. Время обеда подошло к концу. Что нам на руку. Из мотивации меня убить уходит голод и остаётся злость и задетое чувство собственного превосходства. Они недооценивают меня. Что тоже нам на руку. Нам – это потому что я снова разговариваю сам с собой. Не важно… Предлагаю так: взорвать гранаты и, пока они чихают и ищут виновного, я тихонько, как мышенька, пробираюсь через чёрный ход и укладываю их по стэлсу. Не очень изящно, но сойдёт.  
Натыкав гранаты в кармашки на широком охотничьем ремне, я опустил на лицо очки-визоры с ночным видением и бесшумно спрыгнул на землю. На мне были лёгкие берцы, чёрные штаны военного покроя и глухая чёрная водолазка. Только моя светлая голова выделялась на фоне ночи. Некоторые охотники носили маски-балаклавы, но мне в них тяжело дышать. А порой регулировка дыхания имела успех в миссии не меньший, чем владение оружием. Из оружия у меня стандартный джентльменский набор из двух пистолетов-пулемётов в набедренной кобуре и одна бронебойная пушка на боку, а также пара серебряных кинжалов, спрятанных в берцах.   
Глубоко вдохнув, я рысцой спустился с холма и направился к замку, словно сошедшему со старинных средневековых гравюр. Неужели даже самые замшелые и консервативные вампиры станут неиронично жить в таком неприметном жилище в начале XXI века? Добравшись до замка, я легко перемахнул через забор и вскоре прижался к стене из тёмного шершавого камня, тут и там покрытого мхом.  
Примерившись к окнам, достал одну из гранат, выдернул чеку, подбросил к высоким сводчатым окнам и рванул с места. Я рванул вдоль периметра, то и дело вскидывая руку с очередной гранатой, пока не оказался с чёрного хода. Крошечная деревянная дверь оказалась не заперта, что показалось мне необычным, но я не придал этому должного значения. Толкнув её, я просочился внутрь. Меня встретила кромешная тьма и затхлый запах как в склепе. А может это он и был. Я двинулся вперёд, но не ступил и пары шагов, как что-то мягкое, но тяжёлое ударило по затылку, и сознание провалилось во тьму.  
Я нёсся со всех ног. Только бы успеть. Только бы не случилось непоправимое. Ноги гудели, лёгкие горели от тяжёлого дыхания, но я продолжал бежать. За поворотом показался до боли знакомый дом.  
Мама.  
Я перемахивал через ступени, взлетая на третий этаж. Входная дверь распахнута настежь. Я замер, и внутри всё оборвалось. Я опоздал. Пот, струившийся по лицу, мгновенно похолодел, в животе завязался тугой узел страха. Всё кончено. Я опоздал. Ватные ноги занесли меня в квартиру вопреки желанию. Я хотел видеть, что там, но встретиться с эти лицом к лицу… Хуже этого не придумаешь. Мебель не тронута, но из глубины доносился странный запах. Затхлость и свежая кровь. К горлу поднялся ком и тошнота. Усилием воли сглотнул и прошёл дальше. В своей комнате, прислонившись спиной к кровати, на полу сидела мать. Точнее, то, что от неё осталось. Окровавленный труп с развороченной грудной клеткой и огромной рваной раной на шее. Немой крик застрял горле, и я проснулся.  
Я услышал собственное дыхание, сбитое кошмаром, но не мог ничего увидеть – тьма и страх слепили. В ушах шумела кровь, а голова раскалывалась. Первое время я не мог понять, где находится, но постепенно приходило осознание произошедшего.  
– Ты смотри, каков наглец. – Высокая, болезненно худая женщина с длинными чёрными волосами, облачённая в длинное чёрное кружевное платье, смотрела на меня сверху вниз. На её лице отпечаталось холодное презрение.  
Провал.  
– Папа, он такой аппетитный, давай сожрём его.  
– Не сожрём, а выпьем до суха, где твои манеры, Брэм.  
– Прости, папа.  
Провал.  
– Выпьем его на закате, будет отличной закуской перед завтраком.  
– Конечно, дорогой.  
– В темницу его.  
– Господин Луи, темницы переполнены людьми. Всё готово к пиру в честь дня рождения мисс Валентайн.  
– Чёрт, точно. Неужели ни одной свободной камеры.  
– Свободной нет, но есть та, которую мы также хотели освободить, как только солнце скроется за горизонтом.  
– Ах, та камера? Что ж, до восхода они ничего не успеют выкинуть, а если и выкинут – мы с лёгкостью их отловим. Так тому и быть, Гораций.  
Провал.  
Я потерял счёт времени, поскольку то и дело проваливался не то в беспамятство, не то в сон. И голоса, что доносились до меня, казались реальными, но, в то же время, далёкими и потусторонними. Пригрезилось или было на самом деле? Я поёрзал на месте, пытаясь понять, в каком состоянии моё затёкшее тело. Руки и ноги целы, но из-за неудобной позы, я их почти не чувствовал. Руки завёрнуты за спину и связаны верёвками вокруг запястий. Ноги согнуты и тоже связаны у щиколоток. В голове такая боль, будто раскалённый до бела железный прут воткнули в затылок. Я застонал, и услышал, как мой собственный сдавленный стон отразился от стен. Я в крошечном помещении. Что было на днях? Шестерёнки в опухшем мозгу скрипя поворачивались, пока я пытался восстановить цепочку событий последних часов? Дней?  
Напал на замок Радклиффов. Один. Ночью. Ну не болван ли? Конечно же, они меня схватили, у меня не было ни единого шанса. Если это так, то жить мне осталось считанные часы. Или даже минуты. Чёрт, я даже Тетсу не сказал, куда отправился. И чем я думал?  
Я попытался сесть, но связанные конечности и головная боль мешали это сделать. Наконец, попытки с десятой мне удалось перевернуться на спину и упереться ею в пыльную, местами склизкую, стену. На правой стене, под самым потолком брезжил холодный свет. Ещё день. Радклиффы наверняка спят. У меня было несколько часов повариться в соку из собственных мучительных мыслей и попрощаться со всеми близкими. Я больше никогда не увижу Тетсуро. Я больше никогда не увижу мастера Рейнхардта. А ведь он предупреждал. Я издал нервный гортанный смешок, и тут же заметил, что не один.  
Переведя взгляд прямо напротив себя, я столкнулся с его глазами. Меня тут же прошибли мурашки: непроницаемое лицо и холодный блеск отливающих сталью тёмно-синих глаз. Хвала деве Марии, я здесь не один. Передо мной сидел парнишка примерно моего возраста, только на нём были не верёвки, а цепи: одна крест-накрест сдавливала его грудь, другая опутывала ноги, а третья, сама короткая, соединяла кандалы и стену, уходя парню за голову. Холодный дневной свет оттенял его бледную кожу, которая контрастировала с чёрными короткими волосами, одет мой сокамерник был совершенно просто: синие джинсы, тёмно-серая толстовка, которая была ему слегка велика и изрядно поношенные кеды.  
Так-так, что тут у нас? Мой билет наружу. Одна голова хорошо, а две лучше – так любил повторять мастер Рейнхардт, намекая, чтобы я нашёл себе напарника. Но я работаю один. Или с Тетсуро.  
– Эй ты. – Мой голос хрипел. Я пнул его ногу. – Как будем отсюда выбираться?


End file.
